Transformation devices and transmission line transformers (TLTs) among them are normally employed in cases in which galvanic isolation, elimination of ground loops, impedance transformation and/or phase inversion are required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,297 teaches a TLT having a body that is made of a magnetically permeable material in which a number of passages are structured. Each of these passages is adapted to receive one or more electrical conductors. The conductors are threaded up one passage, extend along a spacing separating between the passages and threaded down another passage. The insulation of the conductors and the spacing separating between them are adapted to provide given impedance across the bandwidth of operation. The dimensions of the body and the spacing between adjacent passages are adapted to provide isolation between the conductors and selected impedance across the bandwidth. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,323 an isolation circuit for use in video cameras that are coupled to endoscopes is disclosed. This isolation circuit provides for transmitting video signals by means of electrical wiring instead of transmitting the raw images by means of fiber optic cables. The electrical isolation is required to maintain the safety of patients as well as of the care providing personnel who are involved in such endoscopic procedures.
High definition video camera heads employing transmission techniques such as TMDS or LVDS are commercially available. Therefore, there is a need for a device that avoids the use of fiber optic, provides for transmitting serial digital signals at high rates such as originated by high definition video sources and provides for an electrical isolation at a level in accordance with safety regulations.